Diagnosis: Interupted Love
by nhairnuattoa7
Summary: Hinata visits Naruto at the hospital after he returns in very bad condition from battle; almost at the point of death.
1. Chapter 1

"He is in here." Kakashi spoke. He slowly opened the door leading to the patient in the room. Hinata slowly walked into the room, hands clasped to her chest. She walked over to the bed where Naruto laid at. She looked at his body, noting all of the bandages basically covering his body.

"What happened to him?"

"He suffered major damage from ninjustu in battle. The ninja in particular is from the anti-mist village, but is more known for combination techniques. Quite nasty," She looked at the arms; completely wrapped, even a small hole near his elbow was visible. "Naruto's worst injury is his heart. The chakra routes near his heart have been damaged and severed badly, thus making his life close at risk." She gasped at hearing the last part.

"_No…"_ she thought. She couldn't bear to lose him after all this time of being such close friends; since they started school together. Her life had been completely changed because of him. If he was to leave her… she didn't know what would happen to her. A sadly, lonely tear slowly rolled down her check.

Kakashi came over and put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry though; he can be healed. But do realize that this will take time." He moved his hand back to his side. Suddenly, Hinata heard rapid foot steps from outside. She turned around, and was surprised.

There, standing at the door, was Kiba, breathing deeply from running. His hair was all in a mess, like always, but it looked very wet. He must have ran all the way from his home.

"I heard about what happened through my mother. Is he alright?" he spoke, seeming to be in a hurry. Hinata slumped her head down; Kakashi turned around.

"He is in a critical condition. He can live, but hope will have to see him through his operation."

"Damn it… I didn't think these injuries would be this severe to him." He slammed his fist into the wall, and laid his head on the wall.

"The mission came out bad, huh?" Kakashi asked him. Hinata looked up and looked at Kakashi.

"…yes. We though we know what we were doing, but… that DAMN guy had to appear and tear him to shred him to f***ing nothing!" He slammed his fist into the wall, making a dent.

"Wait!… you were with him when this happened?" Hinata asked Kiba, eyes locked on curiosity. Kiba slowly moved towards the door, acting as if he was drunk. He was trying to look away from her.

Before Kiba left the room, he turned to Hinata. "I'm sorry…" and he ran out of the room. She stood, looking where he was in confusion, but in awe. Hinata turned to face Kakashi.

"Wait. Was he with him?"

"The man quietly nodded "Yes. They were going to go the Hidden Mist village for an escort mission. During their trip there, they were interrupted by this unknown ninja… I'm sorry to tell you." Hinata looked back towards the hospital bed where Naruto still laid. She walked over, right next to him.

"What is the percent of him surviving the operation?" Kakashi remained silent, "Tell me, damn it! She yelled at him.

Kakashi closed his eyes, opened them and sighed. "He has a dead even 50/50 chance of surviving this operation. We are not positive of the results yet."

Another tear rolled down her check, followed by another one. She moved her hand, and held her hand with his hand.

"Naruto…."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Comfort Within Ones Clicks

Hinata slowly walked along the river that runs through the village. Her mind was still thinking about Naruto and his current predicament. His chances were at a perfect 50/50 chance, and they don't know what the result might be. Uncertainty continued to become a wavering factory in her thoughts; always switching sides whether he makes it through the operation or not. Nothing but chaos and confusion.

"Why does it have to happen to Naruto, the only one that means something to me; someone who was very close to me and actually cared about me… why?" She looked at the sky feeling the complete loss within her. Hinata started crying, but the tears rolled down faster than before. She crumpled to the ground, seeming to lose all of her energy and hope within herself. It had seemed that all of her will to live was almost gone as well. She slowly grabbed for her weapons pocket and pulled out a kunai knife. Slowly, she pulled it up to her throat.

"Hinata!" came a scream. Hinata stopped and looked to her left. Running towards her was Sakura, pink hair flying in the air like a tornado. She stopped right in front of her. "What do you think your doing!?" Hinata looked away, tears still rolling down her check.

"I don't know anymore… it feels like my world is closing it's broad open gold gates to me." Hinata's tears moved now quicker, now making her eyes red.

"Hinata… what's wrong?" Sakura sat down next to her, putting an arm around her. She knew that something was up… and it was probably Naruto.

"Its… it's Naruto."

"What about him?"

Hinata paused a moment. "He is at the point of life or death now," Sakura gasped in confusion, "His surgery is going to take place to try and restore his body… mainly his heart."

Sakura looked in confusion "Wait a moment. What happened to him?"

"I'll tell you." A voice spoke near them. Both Hinata and Sakura looked up. Kiba was standing there, holding Akamaru in his arms; he was sleeping.

"We'll, what happened?" she asked, once more. Kiba's expression died down slowly. He sat down next to Hinata, and faced Sakura. He told her about the mission, and about the ninja that appeared, which almost destroyed him. As he was telling this story, Hinata continued to cry; she didn't need to hear this story again. Once was already enough for her to hear.

"Oh…. I see," she turned to Hinata, arm still wrapped around her. Sakura took her hand, and placed in on Hinata's. Hinata tightly grasped her hand, feeling the comfort trying to sneak in her sad, torn body, "Don't worry Hinata. I know how you feel…"

Hinata looked at her, shocked "How could you know!? You've never had someone that you have loved for so long!" Her eyes still focused on Sakura's eyes, burning red from all of the tears.

"I have, indeed…"

"Who?!" Sakura looked at the sky and all of the clouds. She then looked back at Hinata.

"Sasuke…" Hinata gasped. She had forgotten that she had loved him for so long, and that he left the village to join Orochimaru. She felt really dumb, forgetting this.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I forgot about him," Sakura smiled at her, then looked back at the sky, "It's been already 2 years, right?" Sakura nodded. She started thinking about all the times that she had with Sasuke, even if they weren't the best; they still brought her memories back to her.

"You know Hinata. Even though you love him so much, always be prepared to lose him." Hinata gasped, eyes widening with fear and sadness.

"But… but why?"

"I had loved Sasuke for so long, and thought about him all the time. But when he had left, it too seemed that my world was falling apart. Everything was out of tune, and everything wasn't right, like how I thought it would be. But…"

"But what?"

"But I then realized that I still had a lot of friends who too care about me and who are wonderful friends to me. It put me in the position to think that everything would still be ok, even if Sasuke was gone. Everything is still here, everyone is still alive, and most importantly I had friends who where still there with me by my side. So, Hinata, what I am trying to say is that even if Naruto doesn't survive, there is still a lot be happy about. I know that parting with him will be extremely hard, but that's why you have great friends with you. So that they can help you and support you through such a difficult time. Besides, it's always best to look on the bright side and be optimistic about everything that happens to us."

Hinata stopped to think about it; it was true. She had plenty of friends that did too care about her; Sakura, Kiba, Shino, and maybe even Neji. She had other friends that she could depend on. Of course, the still thought of her loosing Naruto was still to overwhelming to her. It still would make her cry, and possibly throw her into a lonely state of depression. _"Anything could happen"_she kept thinking.

"Sakura… Kiba…."

"What is it Hinata?" Kiba asked quietly.

"…Thank you… for helping me." Sakura smiled and pulled her in closer. Kiba came closer as well, and he put his arms around her as well. Hinata closed her eyes, smiling and crying, but not because she was sad but because she was happy. She was around the comfort of her friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Surgery and Certainty

"Naruto should stay in the medication through the surgery, but if he doesn't we have to make sure that he put under," the doctor ran through with Kakashi, "The surgery itself should take about 4 hours to complete, that is if everything goes as planned. Worst situation could take another hour in length."

Kakashi nodded "That seems a little short for a heart operation. Doesn't it usually take about 6 hours of operation?"

"Yes, that is the average length. However, we are just dealing with chakra paths near the heart. We are not dealing with the actual heart. But all the same, we have to be careful about it."

"And why's that?"

"We'll, we aren't used to chakra path surgery, just regular surgery. To do this kind of surgery requires a special hands; ones that can easily manipulate chakra and has excellent control. I'd perform the surgery but I don't have the experience to take on such a vital area."

Kakashi looked toward Naruto. "We'll, if you aren't performing the actual surgery…then who is? Surely if it's experience, they wouldn't look to the average hospital surgeon now would they."

The doctor snickered to himself. "You're right Kakashi. No one in this hospital is performing the surgery. The surgeon is actually part of one our village's clans."

Kakashi gasped, looking over at the doctor. "You don't mean…"

"That's right. I'm talking about Hisahi."

"But why is he performing the surgery? I don't remember hearing about any medical experience from his days during the war!"

"We'll, being the leader of his clan, he has to know this information so that he can perform an emergency operation, if needed."

"Hmm… that does make sense. The Hyuga clan should be masters at this kind of field anyway, so he would be good for the operation." Suddenly, there is a small knock on the door to the operation room. Both Kakashi and the doctor looked towards the rapping. The door opened to show Hisashi, standing like he has a purpose (which he does).

"Where is Naruto?," Both the doctor and Kakashi turned to the hospital bed. Hisashi grinned, "Ah. What is his current condition?"

"He is stabilized, but his chakra paths near his heart are badly damaged and he has the risk of death at hand… if this helps." Hisashi looked back to Naruto, and walked towards him.

"Do you think it possible to heal him?" Kakashi asked him, feeling worried about the situation. Hisashi walked around Naruto, noting all of the bandages, cuts, and injures. He activated his Byakugan, veins showing up everywhere near his eyes. He was surprised.

Under his vision, he noticed that a lot of the chakra flow was in heavy concentration near his left arm and leg. However, there seemed that the right arm and leg was slowly losing their amount of chakra. It was true; his chakra path was leaking, badly. He noted that there was about 5 cracked sections; 2 of them were leaking, near his upper left and lower right. The pump lost chakra when it came in, and when it came out… bad combination. He turned off his Byakugan, and looked at Kakashi.

"It does seem possible, but granted it will take a lot of time. If the operation goes as planned, he will need about a days rest; visitors can come the next day. But if the operation should fail…"

"Yes?"

"…close all exits, and contact the Tsunade."

The doctor looked over at Kakashi; he thought for a moment, and looked at Naruto. His heart rate was a bit high, and blood pressure increasing by the minute. Kakashi closed his eyes. "…ok. We will give you 10 min. preparation for the operation."

Hisashi closed his eyes, and snickered. "Kakashi, you know a ninja is always ready. I am ready for the operation when you are."

Kakashi opened his eyes, and looked at him. He snickered too. "Haha. Alright. Get ready in 10."

"Got it."

Both Kakashi and the doctor left the room. They both will watch the operation from a small room next to the operation room. There, are monitors, internal maps, and such to watch over Naruto during the operation. Also, there was a PA system that went from the operating room to the control room and back. Hisashi pulled his mouth net over his mouth, and rolled up his sleeves.

"Are you ready Hisashi?" Kakashi announced over the PA.

"I'm ready Kakashi."

"Alright. We predict that Naruto has about 7 hours to live before he losses all his chakra, even with the Nine-Tailed Foxes chakra so use your time very wisely. We will monitor his health up here in the both; you just focus on the severed pathways." The doctor spoke over the PA.

"Ok… here we go." Hisashi activated his Byakugan, and sent some of his chakra into his hands using them like tools. _"Hinata, I am doing this not only for the village, but also so that you don't have to suffer the feeling of losing some one who was this close to you…not to suffer, like I did."_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Unconscious Thought

Naruto opens his eyes, slowly taking in the black world that he was in. He started freaking out; waking up in a strange place could do it.

"Wha-where the heck am I?"

"You are in the deep thought of your memories." A voice spoke out, behind him. Naruto whirled around and saw a man standing there. He was wearing a large black robe, with a large clock around his neck and and a green staff in his left hand. His eyes looked like they were stabbed; blood red, with the black pupil. His hair was neon green that seemed to almost have a mind of its own.

"What the- Who are you? And how the heck did I get here?"

The man smiled. "I am, how would you say, like a tour guide of your past, present, and future memories. I know what has happened in your past, what is happening now, and even what will happen in your future. And you've always been in this "limbo" world; you've just never have woken up your internal spirit during such time of rest."

"Such rest? What do you mean by that?"

The man nodded his head, and closed his eyes. "It would be best if I was to show you what is currently happening." Before Naruto could speak, the man's staff illuminated in a bright green color. Naruto shielded his eyes from the light.

"_No Naruto! Watch out!"_ came another voice. Naruto turned around to see what looked like to be a rounded screen. It was projecting the moment when Naruto was injured during his mission

"Huh?"

"I can only be able to show you the past up to the present. I have yet to be able to simply project a certain time period in your life. The further I go back, the easier."

"Oh, I see."

"This moment… do you remember this?"

Naruto looked up to see him crumpled on the ground, blood lying everywhere, and Kiba at his side cleaning him with small towels. _"Damn it Naruto, wake up!!!"_ He nodded his head. "Yes, I do remember this, but very little of it. I do remember all the way up until I get hit by that anti's jutsu."

"Hmm, I see. Well then, lets move on then." He tapped his staff into the ground once more and it illuminated a different scene. "Now, how about this?" The scene was broadcasting when Hinata came to visit Naruto, when he was in the hospital bed. She was walking over to his bed, tears rolling down her face.

Naruto frowned "I don't remember this from any of my thoughts."

"That's because you as a human don't remember the event, but your mind still records everything that happened, even if you are unconscious. It is amazing how powerful the mind is." Naruto watched the scene, noting everything that happened; Kiba storming inside, Kakashi giving the current predicament, and Hinata crying at his bed side. "_He has a dead even 50/50 chance of surviving this operation."_ Just as the image slowly fading out, he saw Hinata hold his hand in hers. Naruto looked at the faded image, as if it was a t.v. that was just turned off. _"Hinata…"_

"Hmm, your lady friend sure feels passionate towards you. I can feel that she feels weak; as if there was a page missing from her book. The time that you have been out, she has always visited you at the hospital; coincidence that Kakashi was here on one of her visits… anyway, shall we continue to our next memory?"

Naruto stood in silence; his mind was racing all of this information in at one time. He sighed, and opened his eyes. "Yes, continue."

Once more, the man tapped his staff which illuminated another scene. This scene was more recent to him. The scene portrayed the surgery room before Naruto went under in his surgery. Kakashi was standing next to the doctor, and Hisashi was circling his body; Byakugan activated.

"This memory was very recent in your present time. You probably recognize the man in the long tan robe; none of than Hisashi."

"But why is he performing the operation. He doesn't respect me like everyone else does, and he abused Hinata in the past by rejecting giving her training."

"Yes, that was true. But things change over a short period of time. The Hisashi you see now is much different that the Hisashi that you knew in the past."

"…still, why?"

"He believes that it is his way of saving the village from the beast appearing, if you did die. He is also known for master work of internal surgery, like your case."

"Oh… he has changed."

"Also, he want to make sure that Hinata doesn't experience the pain that he felt when someone close who had died or was lost. Basically, he is thinking of Hinata as well as you."

"Wow, this definitely sounds like a new Hisashi. But when did he lose someone that was close to him? Hinata hasn't told me anything about it."

The man snickered. "Looks like you have a long ways with your lady friend. Because Hinata is the heiress of the throne, she has to be protected; Neji is the soul protector, given the mark of his duties at 3 years old. Anyway, when Hinata was 3, she was kidnapped by a ninja from the Falling Rock village. Thankfully, Hisashi finished off the ninja before he could escape."

"I still don't get how he loses someone here?"

"I'm still talking. When the lord of that village heard of the death, he demanded that the man responsible had to be executed. It was going to be Hisashi, but his brother took the charge instead; he was Hisashi's protector, like Neji to Hinata. That's why Hisashi was harsh at Hinata for a while, because he was in the state of the loss of his brother."

Naruto watched as the memory faded away, seeing the operation light going over head. He slowly turned around to the man, still in curiosity.

"I am sad to say, that is all that I have to show you. I can only show you the past and the present. The future is not be shown, but only to be talked."

"So tell me, do I survive the operation or not?"

The man closed his eyes and smiled. "Naruto, I am sorry to say but I can't tell you your future."

"But you said that the future can be talked about!"

"I did, but the future can change though; through ones actions can change ones future. You yourself are going to have to figure out your future, not me. Like I said, I'm just your tour guide for your memories."

"…I see."

"However, I can tell you one piece of your future… if you are willing to know."

Naruto gasped. "Really? Can you tell me?"

The man smiled. He tapped his staff, but this time a blue-violet light illuminated. Naruto looked confused. Usually there was a green light, but it was different. "Don't worry dear Naruto; I will tell you, but not the entire thing." Suddenly, everything was starting to fade around him.

Naruto started to worry. "We'll, what is it!?"

The man grinned, and he started to fade out as well. "Let's just say that your wife will be waiting for you."

Then… nothing.


End file.
